soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Chili (PKM L
Chili, also called Pod (ポッド Poddo) in Japan, was once a Gym Leader of the former Striaton City Gym in the Unova Region along with his brothers Cilan and Cress in Pokémon Black & White. They retired from being Gym Leaders before Pokémon Black & White Version 2. Chili is now the only Striaton City Gym Leader as of Pokémon Light & Darkness, specializing in Fire-Type Pokémon. The player can battle him in a Gym Battle in Pokémon Twilight. History in the Games Pokémon Black & White Between Black & White and Black & White Version 2 After a confrontation with the Shadow Triad an unknown amount of time prior, the triplets resigned from being Gym Leaders and turned their Gym into a restaurant where Trainers can pair up with one of the brothers in a Tag Battle. Pokémon Black & White Version 2 Chili and his brothers run the Striaton Café, which the player along with one of them in a Tag Battle. Between Black & White Version 2 and Light & Darkness Some time after Pokémon Black & White Version 2, Chili reclaims the Striaton Gym, making it a Fire-Type Gym as the brothers had agreed on. A year later, Cress and Cilan receive an invite to the Emperios Region, where they will be Gym Leader and member of the Elite Four respectively. Cress happily accepts being Gym Leader, but Cilan isn't so positive he's cut out for the Elite Four, until he gets some encouragement from his brothers. Pokémon Light & Darkness The player meets Chili in Londoria City outside of the Gym. Chili challenges the player to a battle to see if they're strong enough to battle his brother Cress, the Londoria City Gym Leader. On Route 205, the player and the companion are surrounded by Team Ashling grunts, including Cress and Chili. The player and the companion are shocked to discover that Cress and Chili are working with Team Ashling. Cress and Chili explain that it's the only way to rescue their Pokémon partners from the Dream World and then demand the player to give them the Dream/Nightmare Stone. However, they are stopped by their brother Cilan, a member of the Elite Four. Cilan asks his brothers to stop helping Team Ashling, but his pleas fall on deaf ears and Cilan helps the player in a Tag Battle against Cress and Chili. At the Illusion Mines, Chili and Cress reveal Professor Sherwood's plans to simply ask Faerixie/Daemixie to take their Dream Form and rescue his daughter Hope and her Munna, Lila, from the Dream World. Both of them then allow the player and the travel companion to see Professor Sherwood. Cress and Chili return to apologize to the player at the Pokémon League. Afterwards, the two challenge the player to a Double Battle to see if the player is strong enough to battle Cilan. Pokémon Twilight When the player completes the main story and the Emperios Pokédex from seeing all the Emperios Pokémon, minus Pendrack and Cheshatad, the player will meet Chili in Valion City and he will give the player ferry tickets to the Unova Region. In the Unova Region, Chili is the Fire-Type specialist and in the sixth battled Gym Leader. His Gym is styled like a Japanese restaurant with fire places and Teppanyaki tables lit with fire. The player must defeat the waiters in battle in order for them to turn off the fire on the Teppanyaki tables, which will result in the door in the back to open and release steam. Inside the room, styled like a kitchen, is where the player will find Chili and battle them. Defeating Chili will win the player the Blitz Badge. History in the Anime Before the anime Chili's original name was Chilizus (Japanese: 陽生 Haruki), as revealed in the Light & Darkness arc and Pokémon Dark Side. He was an orphan along with his brothers and raised under the watch of Team Plasma. At some point in his childhood, he befriended a Pansear and had a "little sister" until she was kidnapped. Being the most frail of his brothers when they were children, Chili was usually sick and one day fell gravely ill. His brothers accepted a deal with the Team Plasma leader Ghetsis to join Team Plasma in return for saving Chili. After Chili was cured, Ghetsis raised them and had them trained into his three elites called the Shadow Triad. The triplets believed that Ghetsis had the world's best intentions and greatly loyal to him. Five years before the Black & White arc, Chili and Cress - "Cresstopher" - had to join in on Cilan's punishment: grocery duty. While returning to headquarters, they are encountered by Pansear, Pansage and Panpour, their childhood friends who went looking for them. When the brothers try to tell the three Pokémon they'll be happier apart, Pansear got angry with tears and the three clung to them. Realizing Ghetsis's lies, Cress says that they must leave Team Plasma, much to his brothers' surprise. On the night of their planned runaway, N discovered them trying to leave. While their younger master was unsure of their reasoning, Chili was relieved that N said he'll cover up their escape by saying he ordered them to rescue more Pokémon. Quickly, the triplets fled to their meeting place with their partners and changed their appearances before beginning their nomadic journey. Their move was cut short when an elderly woman named Gabrielle collapsed from carrying too many groceries on a slippery sidewalk and the three helped her to her workplace, which was a restaurant across from a Pokémon Gym. Gerald, Gabrielle's husband and also the Gym Leader, challenges Cress to a battle when the three tried to leave. However, his Panpour quickly lost against Gerald's Hydreigon. The trio thought in fear that Gabrielle and Gerald would report them to the police, but to their surprise, they let the three stay the night. The next morning, the triplets were given uniforms by Gabrielle, who said that they would be working between her restaurant and Gerald's Gym from now on to their surprise. Chili got used to the elderly couple quickly, reveling in their kindness and acceptation of him. Pansear became his official partner after Gerald gave him a Poké Ball. Chili and his brothers continued to live with Gabrielle and Gerald for four years until their caretakers announced that they were retiring the restaurant and Gym to the triplets' shock. When Gerald responded that a Gym was wanted in Striaton City and that the three will the Gym Leaders, the triplets were greatly shocked and Chili asks why they've been so nice to them. He tears up along with his brothers when Gabrielle said that they gave them a chance because the brothers wanted to change and deserved it because they did. Chili and his brothers then move to Striaton City and established the Striaton Gym. Black & White arc Light & Darkness arc In the Light & Darkness anime, Cress has recently become the Londoria City Gym Leader of the Emperios Region, since the league is so new. Accompanied by Chili, the two come across one of Team Ashling's secret projects: a device that can open portals in the fabric of reality and dreams. Cress and Chili try to stop Team Ashling, but the device malfunctions and blasts Simisear and Simipour, sending them to the Dream World. Thrown into despair, the two are put in conference with the Team Ashling Leader Darius Sherwood, a professor researching dream energy. The professor sincerely apologizes for what happened to their partners and confesses that he had no idea of his fellow scientists' project. To make it up to them and help them save Simisear and Simipour, Sherwood invites Cress and Chili into Team Ashling, which both of them accept. Chasing Dreams The team encounter Chili in "A Battle of Spicy Proportions!" when Chili is doing a grocery run for Cress. Ash is surprised to see Chili in Londoria City and the two engage in a friendly conversation. Afterwards, Chili challenges Ash to a battle to see if he can go against the Londoria City Gym, until Adina requests to take Ash's place, being a Fire-Type Gym Leader as well. Chili is ecstatic to hear that Adina also uses Fire-Types and accepts. Chili battles Adina with an Oursare and Quilava, but the battle ends in a draw between Quilava and Lampent. Chili is the referee for the battle between Cress and Ash in "The High Tides of Victory!". Sweet Dreams Dream Seekers Movies Chili is one of the main characters in M2X: Wonderusagi and the Wonderland King. Characteristics Appearance Chili's base is peach colored skin with a light tan and red eyes. His hair matches his eyes and is styled like a flame. In Pokémon Black & White to Pokémon Black & White Version 2, Chili wears the same outfit as his brothers, only with a red bow-tie. As of Pokémon Light & Darkness, not much of Chili's lower appearance changes like his top. The cuffs of his sleeves are different and his vest is open a little at the bottom with diamond shaped buttons. His bow-tie is replaced with a red tie with a solid gold version of the retired Trio Badge. Chili's hair is slightly longer, two strands hanging in front of his ears and he has three orange stones in his hair. He wears a cape over his right shoulder, scarlet in color with an orange, flame designed hem. When working with Team Ashling, Chili's attire changes into a Grunt like Team Ashling uniform with cuffed sleeves, pant legs more boot cut and shoes that are shaped like his Gym Leader shoes. He wears the hood of the uniform down. It is also revealed that the stones in his hair are tracers of his brain pattern to gain research on how dreams and nightmares are triggered. Personality Chili is the more hyper, short tempered brother. He can get cocky when a battle goes his way and he gets mad when things do not. Being the youngest of the triplets, Chili can be seen as the most immature brother with lack of restraint. Relationships Cilan Cress Cress is Chili's eldest brother, but Chili likes to tease him any chance he gets. Ash Adina Maurice Miley Darius Sherwood Chili sees Professor Sherwood as a respectful leader and parental figure in the anime as he never knew his father. Poppy Poppy is Chili's level-headed, lovable daughter. Gallery List of Pokémon Black & White Black & White Version 2 Light & Darkness Twilight Anime Trivia * Chili is the youngest triplet by 34.9 seconds after Cilan and the triplets are 21 years old in the official biography book. *In Pokémon Twilight, he is 25 years old. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Characters Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Team Ashling Category:Pokémon Twilight Category:Pokémon Twilight Characters Category:Pokémon Twilight Gym Leaders Category:Pokémon Traveling Companions